thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rita Mordio
Current Background Orphaned from a young age, Rita took quickly to raising herself and her research. This single obsession led to her being an outcast, even though it is believed she might very well be the most intelligent scholar in all of Espio. It is Yuri Lowell and Brave Vesperia that eventually teach her the value of friendship, and get her to step outside of her former hermit shell. In the roleplay, Rita first appears near Altessa's house, and forms a close relationship with Minato Arisato. She traveled always with him, up until her disappearance during the fight against the Metal Heads in the second arc. Rita is currently missing from Iriphos. First Arc --To Be Continued-- Second Arc --To Be Continued-- Personality Rita is an exceptionally curious person. She is prone to studying anything she gets her hands on. However, she is also known to have a rather volatile temper, and has even cast spells at those who have simply disturbed her rest. Those who manage to make a friendship with her are well-protected, as she is very defensive of those she cares about. Abilities Bohdi Blastia: The Bohdi blastia is a tool that select soldiers and Mages use . it is used to perform attack techniques called Artes. Bohdi Blastia can also be used to record "Skills" ("Skills" can be used to change or alter an arte) Rita wears hers around her neck. Overlimit: Its the accumulation of the Persons Fighting spirit via an item called "Limit" there is 4 levels to this limit: Limit single, Limit Duo, Limit Trio and Limit Quartet. they are the same but the higher the level the longer the duration and power. NOTE!!!: Limit Trio is Necessary to perform a Mystic Arte. Early in the first arc, thanks to her interaction with Minato, she develops the ability to obtain the persona Norn of the Fortune Arcana. She at first must use an Evoker to summon her, but later learns an ability named Evoke, which permits her to summon Norn without one. Combat Rita in combat uses her scrolls as a means of fighitng. She also has access to many artes. Listed below are her mystic and burst artes, both of which require overlimit to use: Ancient Catastrophe: Out of all the Mystic Artes in the Guild Brave Vesperia, Rita's is by far the Most destructive! It only works with over limit 3 or above, she chants "Oh Power that lies in the root of all creation, memory inscribed in ages past, hear my call and arise before me, ANCIENT CATASTROPHE!" as required of her Ultimate Spell, 4 balls of energy pertaining of the elements Wind, Water, Fire and Earth, Surround her and her enemies, they enlarge from the overflow of power, Rita casts a special barrier around her as the orbs shoot a laser at it creating a giant explosion, sending her enemies into oblivion. Mystic Drive: A burst arte. A spell circle appears beneath the enemy and levitates them of the ground several circles appear and shoot lasers at the levitated enemy Raging Drive: A burst arte. A spell circle appears beneath the enemy and traps them in a infernal tornado. Ruinous Drive: A burst arte. A spell circle appears beneath the enemy and traps them in a confined area, the then emits an earthquake in that area Fleeting Drive: A burst arte. A spell circle appears beneath the enemy and traps them in a tornado filled with slicing winds. Diffusional Drive: A burst arte. A spell circle appears beneath the enemy and streams Aquatic Jet streams upward with intense pressure Category:Character Category:Tales Of Category:Female Category:Game Category:Atsuke Ryukaze XD